Mind Games
by XOiHeartMiloOX
Summary: Ritsuka and Soubi have come back from Gora, but something's different now. Read to find out! RXS if you didn't get it already.


Mind Games

**A/N- Hey guys, this is just something extra to let my readers know that I'm still alive, and that I'm working on the next chapter of my other story. Apologies for not having it out sooner and I hope this makes up for it! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer- I don't own Loveless.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

As the sun set and the city fell into a quiet slumber, a certain fighter unit was enjoying each others' company. It has been almost a month since the happenings at Gora, and their relationship only strengthened after that. Ritsuka and Soubi had been spending as much time as they could together, which is why they were in Ritsuka's room so late at night.

Soubi rested against the backboard of the bed as he held Ritsuka in his arms. Ritsuka positioned himself so that he was snug between his fighter's legs and leaned back into Soubi's warm embrace. As Ritsuka listened to Soubi's breathing, he felt his fingers being caressed as well as a hand slowly running up and down his sleek, black tail. Ritsuka just closed his eyes, and fell into a peaceful slumber, rising and falling with each passing second.

This warm and loving position is what helped put the couple at ease. The protective feeling it gave off let Soubi know that he was destined to watch over this boy. Likewise, Ritsuka felt blessed that he finally had someone to care for and love him (minus Seimei, of course).

Love, it was such a strong word to Ritsuka. He still hadn't told his fighter that he loved him, but the feelings were there. In truth, Ritsuka was afraid; afraid of losing Soubi and being alone for the rest of his life. Sure, Soubi said that he loved the boy many times, but did he mean it, or was this because of the orders Seimei left? Either way, Ritsuka was too scared to find out. So, he decided that he would enjoy his time with Soubi now, and try not to worry so much about the future.

"_But what if this ends too soon? What will I do without him?"_

Soubi could sense the slight tension writhing inside of Ritsuka, and could only assume that the boy was having a bad dream, or he was awake and worried about something, so to find out, Soubi leaned over next to Ritsuka's ear and whispered gently, "Ritsuka, are you awake?" His only response was a low groan as Ritsuka turned over in Soubi's arm. Of course he was awake, but he didn't want Soubi to know that. Unfortunately, "no" wasn't in Soubi's vocabulary because within a second of turning around, Ritsuka felt a slight tug on his cat ears.

As Soubi attacked Ritsuka's ears, it took all his efforts to not make a sound, but the more contact there was, the harder it became. Ritsuka shut his eyes tighter to rid the less-than-innocent visions he was getting from feeling Soubi's teeth nibble on one of his cat ears as graceful fingers massaged the other. Soubi smirked at seeing his love squirm under him. This only made Soubi continue until he got Ritsuka to acknowledge the built-up passion.

A stream of light flashed passed Soubi and Ritsuka, which went unnoticed until Soubi heard something strange. _"I can't live without him, but I'm afraid to tell him the truth." _Now, it wouldn't be so strange because Ritsuka was right next to him, but as he heard this, he looked at Ritsuka who tightly closed his eyes, and had a hopeful, yet sad look on his face. But just to make sure, "Ritsuka, you know that I will always be here, right? And that you can tell me anything, no matter how scared you are?" With that, Ritsuka shot up instantly and looked at Soubi nervously. "W-what are you talking about? W-why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?"

Yup, it happened. And Soubi couldn't be more ecstatic! He wrapped his arms around Ritsuka tightly and pressed kisses all down his neck. It wasn't that Ritsuka hated what Soubi was doing; it was just a little odd for his fighter to act this way. _"I wonder what's gotten into him. I swear, this guy runs from hot to cold all the time, but I just can't stay away."_ Soubi stopped the kisses and pulled his face right next to Ritsuka's ear, "You know I only do that to protect you. I must hide some emotions away because I don't want you to freak out and leave me."

Ritsuka stiffened in Soubi's arms, but soon relaxed once he understood what had happened. His love was the final stage before their connection was complete. And having such a connection had its perks, such as reading each others' minds. Ritsuka smiled and snuggled back into Soubi as his neck was nuzzled by a certain blonde. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just listening to everything around them, the trees whistling, cars going by, and even an obnoxious person on their cell phone. But there was one sound that caught Soubi's attention.

"_I love you, Soubi."_

Soubi graced Ritsuka with his genuine smile and kissed those perfect lips in front of him. Murmuring against them, "I love you too, Ritsuka. I always will." Soubi pulled Ritsuka under the covers with him and just held him until both were sleeping soundly, waiting to meet in their dreams.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

**A/N- Wow, ok, so I was disappointed with the ending, but since I wrote it all tonight, and not in increments like I usually do, I didn't have much time to think and plan. Sorry if it wasn't my best writing, but I felt the need to get this story typed, and out of my head so that I could fill it with ideas for my other stories. Thanks for reading, and reviews are much appreciated!**

**Much luv,  
****XOiHeaRTMiLoOX**


End file.
